


Love and Honey

by Kazan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Honey, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazan/pseuds/Kazan
Summary: He loved sweet things, and he loved Aoba.Honey just made sense.





	Love and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah, haha. Ha. So, I wrote this a year ago. This random idea that kinda amused me, that was a little bit more out there than what I was used to writing. 
> 
> And then buried it within the depths of my Google drive never to see the light of day again.
> 
> And then I dug it out, realised I'm not nearly so embarrassed by things as I was a year ago, and decided that I do owe many people an apology for not giving them more Make Me Whole, as I promised I would. 
> 
> So, without further adieu, I ask you feast your hungry eyes upon one sticky mess you perhaps didn't expect to read today.

So sweet…

The honey tricked down his body, pooled between muscles, into his belly button, lower.

Noiz licked him there, dipping his tongue into the pool. Licked upwards across his stomach, across his chest to one pert nipple that he roughly took into his mouth. 

Aoba arched his back as the blonde started to suck, to taste, to roll the small bud around with his tongue.

He could feel Aoba’s cock brush against his thigh, felt the honey upon it stick and wet his skin. 

Aoba was covered in it. Perhaps he’d gone a little overboard, perhaps beyond overboard, but as he moved to lick at the others throat, moving to press his body down upon that sticky mess…

He groaned deeply, languishing in the feel of it, sticking here and sliding there against Aoba.

Aoba shuddered beneath him, biting softly at the other’s throat, mindful that Noiz was still so terribly sensitive to… Everything. 

They rubbed their dicks together, honey and other things making the sensation beyond anything Noiz could ever remember feeling. He used to love giving blow jobs back when his tongue was the only thing that could really feel… This was beyond that, beyond being licked or licking back. He could feel their balls brushing, sticking, could smell the sweetness of the honey and the musk of their sweat.

Aoba had spread his legs whilst Noiz lost himself in the feeling, their stomachs, their sex pressed together. The blue haired man’s thighs spread the honey across his hips, pressed him in close till there was almost no space left.

Noiz forced them to part for a moment, only a moment, to dip his fingers into the pool that was Aoba’s belly button, coating his fingers in honey and reaching lower, lower.

Aoba moaned as sticky fingers pushed inside of him, slick with lube as he was.

“I’m gonna fill you with honey… I wanna eat you… Then maybe if I don’t blow my load over the sheets I’ll fill you up with that too… Yeah…?”

“Yes… God, please…” Aoba sighed, raising his hips, watching Noiz with hooded eyes. Beautiful golden hazel, filled with heat and lust and love. His heart was soaring.

Noiz could feel the heat between his hips grow, his dick throbbing with that one bold look.

He found the bottle of honey on the side, the small nozzle pretty damn suitable for what he was about to do.

“On your knees Aoba… Hold that ass out for me…”

Aoba groaned, thrusting against him once, before slowly turning himself over.

He placed himself down upon his elbows, knees parted and his blushing cock hanging low between his thighs. He pushed his ass upwards, back arching beautifully. Like art, a perfect curve that had Noiz shivering. 

He parted Aoba’s cheeks, moving to press his face between them with a heavy lick. Aoba trembled, pushing back into him with a gasp.

“More… More, please… Noiz…”

Noiz moaned into him, sucked on him quickly before pulling away with tremendous effort.

He brought the honey to Aoba’s pert hole, carefully pushing the nozzle into him. It was small, but it was cold. The man beneath made a small noise of discomfort, falling silent as Noiz began to squeeze. 

“Oh…” Aoba’s brows pulled together. He could feel the cool liquid pooling within him, more and more, and more still, “Noiz… Don’t go crazy…”

“It’s all going in…” The blonde almost laughed, breathless, “I’m gonna fill you with it, baby. You’re gonna be so fucking sticky…”

Aoba moaned, pressing his face into the pillow. He was blushing, almost as if he’d only just realised what was happening. What Noiz was doing to him. He was beginning to feel full down there. His body responded to the feeling, almost pushing it back out again.

“Woah woah… I’m not ready, you gotta hold it in… Hold it in for me, baby… Gonna be so fucking sweet…”

“Fuck, Noiz…” 

Those honey bottles weren’t small. This went on for a while, until he heard the bubbled breath of it as Noiz emptied it completely. Aoba could feel the ball of honey pushing on his bladder now. It felt… Good… Real good. And so fucking strange.

Noiz pulled the bottle out slowly, witnessing his handy work.

A large bead of honey escaped, and Noiz allowed himself a long slow lick from Aoba’s slick balls to his hole, moaning deeply at the taste.

“It’s good… It’s so fucking good, Aoba…”

Aoba responded breathlessly to the feeling of Noiz licking every inch that he could reach. Every inch but where he wanted it most. Around over his cheeks, along the insides of his thighs, sucking on the base of his balls. Noiz lapped up to the dimples of his lower back, moving back down to nose at the slowly leaking honey, kissing and sucking it in.

“Nooooiz…” Aoba groaned, desperate, beside himself. He reached down to touch his own cock, feeling how sticky it was, the slickness of his head, “Do it already… I feel so fucking full…”

He did as Aoba asked, to his credit.

With a heated moan, Noiz buried his face between Aoba’s cheeks once more, this time plunging his tongue in deep.

Aoba cried out, long and low, feeling that tongue moving in and out of him, lapping at the honey, sucking it up.

Noiz was breathing heavily, the sound of his mouth as he ate him out loud and vulgar. Aoba had never wanted to come so much in his life.

He squeezed his own dick hard, forcing himself to hold out, to hold on.

“Oh- Oh god..” Aoba sighed, “Baby… Oh God…”

“Aoba…” Noiz groaned, pausing to suck so hard that Aoba could hear him slurping, could feel the honey drawing out of him, “God you taste so good…”

“Oh- Oh Noiz…! Keep going… God, keep going… It… fuck, please-”

Noiz lapped at him, sucked and fed, pushing his cheeks wider as Aoba spread his legs ever more. His hips twitched and gyrated, his dick still held hard in his own grasp. He was so desperate to come, his balls taught and ready. He forced himself to wait, pressing his finger into his slit to stop the come from leaking out, so ready to burst as he was.

Noiz’s face was coated up to his nose in honey and fluid, his chin dripping, trailing the golden syrup down his neck onto his chest. Still he ate, his hips pressing down into the bed in his desperation to feel something against his cock. Red and leaking, he left marks upon the dark sheets, rutting without control.

“N-Noiz-! Noiz! I can’t.. I’m need to come, please, please-” Aoba started to babble, squeezing at his cock so deliciously, so hard it almost hurt. Resisting hurt more. He felt as if he might die from forcing himself to wait.

Noiz stopped himself abruptly, covered in sticky honey, his eyes dark and hazy. He moved quickly between Aoba’s legs, forcing the man’s hand away as he went to swallow him whole. He breathed in sharply through his nose, drawing Aoba in deep all the way to the base in one swift, slick movement. 

He tasted so sweet, so musky, so salty.

Aoba wailed as he forced his hips down, coming so suddenly he thought he might black out.

Noiz whimpered, his mouth filling suddenly with so much come he almost gagged, some escaping from the corners of his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, feeling Aoba pulse, pumping more and more into him. 

He held Aoba by his thighs, felt him shivering, trembling, shaking, his hips thrusting hard into his throat, almost bruising.

Noiz could feel his cock grow rock solid, twitching desperately for his own release. He grasped it in much the same way Aoba had his, groaning at the almost pain and squeezing squeezing.

Aoba sighed out, his arms like jelly as he slowly pulled himself from Noiz’s lips.

The boy wasted no time.

Aoba felt him move, move back to his rear. He almost shook his head no, suddenly so sensitive, so tender, but Noiz wouldn’t have seen him, wouldn’t have heard him if he’d anything short of shouted.

Aoba felt Noiz push him down, face pressing back into the pillows. He felt his cock give a dull throb as Noiz pushed three fingers into him, so relaxed as he was that it was entirely unneeded. He pushed in a fourth to be sure, pumping into him several times before withdrawing sharply. Honey and lube escaped down his thighs in a hot torrent.

He gasped as the hot, swollen head of Noiz’s cock began pushing into him. It was thick and almost scorching compared to the cool honey within him.

Aoba moaned as he heard it squelch inside, forcing more fluid out as Noiz’s girth filled him.

The feeling was beyond incredible. So slick, so sticky, Noiz’s thighs slid against Aoba’s ass cheeks as he buried himself within the other man. It didn’t take him a moment to realise he was done for.

Aoba pushed back obediently into his lover, sighing from the feeling.

Noiz pulled out and smacked into him hard, almost digging his fingers into Aoba’s right cheek. He thrust once more, barely drawing out of Aoba as he hunched over him.  
The third time, it was all Noiz could do but press into Aoba with all the strength he had. 

His balls grew taught, and Noiz was hit by a force that felt as if it should kill a man. He half shouted in ecstasy, pressing his hips hard into Aoba while pulling the man forcefully against him.

Aoba shuddered, feeling the sudden heat that filled him. Tired, full of honey, cock and come, he felt his own cock twitch to life if only for a moment, to dribble hot fluid onto the bedsheets.

Noiz panted above him, groaning and gyrating his hips as the death throws of orgasm jolted through him. 

Aoba bore it, almost falling asleep on the pillows till he felt Noiz slowly come to rest atop him.

The blonde carefully pulled him over, still buried within him, and spooned Aoba tightly from behind.

The neither of the spoke for a long time, still feeling the glow of such brutal pleasure. Till Aoba began to grow uncomfortable, the sheets and his lover beginning to stick to him in more unpleasant ways.

“I need a shower…” Aoba sighed, glancing across the bed sheets and covers, at the marks and thick pools of honey and other things staining them, “And the bed needs to be burned…”

Noiz laughed softly into his shoulder, holding him close, stroking at his hip, “Aoba, Aoba…”

“What…?” His mood was lessening now with his predicament. He was so full of honey and fluids he knew he’d be leaking for a week. 

“I’ve never… I mean that… Holy shit, Aoba…”

The older male paused, looking over his shoulder at his lover. Noiz’s eyes were twinkling, shining with pleasure and happiness.

The effect was immediate, that Aoba’s heart softened, and that his mood paused in its progression downwards.

They’d had sex only a few times since Noiz’s reawakening, as Aoba liked to call it.

The man had been so sensitive, so tender to touch that they had been relatively normal affairs. Lots of blow jobs, lots of touching, lots of slow, slow sex. 

This time… Noiz had been desperate to feel all that he could feel, and taste while he was touching. He loved sweet things, and he loved Aoba. Honey had just made sense.

Aoba had personally never done anything so… Vibrant before. The both of them holding out until they could barely contain themselves, playing with each other in such a way that Aoba could feel both mortified yet also not care in the slightest. It was hard to care while someone was paying his ass such special attention.

And now…

“We’re showering together, right?” Noiz asked, hopefully.

Aoba managed a soft laugh, reaching back to touch his absolutely sticky face. The pure love he felt in his heart allowed him to ignore just how terribly messy he was.

Noiz wasn’t asking for more sex. He just wanted to feel Aoba now, to hold him, and feel the water upon their skin, and his lover in his arms.

It was sweet, really sweet. Beautiful, in Noiz’s own way.

“Hell yeah, we are.”


End file.
